The Necklace
by lil'grass-stain07
Summary: What would happen if you were told that you had to go back to the Digital World but that you were the key to saving it? Name: Zoe Orimoto Mission: Save the digital World with a magical necklace TAKUMI
1. The messenger

The Necklace

Hey everybody . . . my home skillet biscuits whats up? WEll any ways this is my first fanfic ever! **YAY** and I guess i'm pretty proud of it too but before you read my first fanfic I want you to know that when you guys review me . . . LOL if **you** do any ways .. .don'tbethat hard on me because i'm you know that "newies" (like me!) aren't as good as the pros so if you want to flame me (which I hope you don't) that you take it down a notch . . . for me! (angelic face) Well enough talking, lets get to my story

Chapter One: The Messenger

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but if I did, I would be filthy rich, and i wouldn't share with any of you $$$$(evil laugh) LOL

(A.N: This story takes place a year after the Digital World . . . just to let you know!)

Zoe's POV:

"Oh no! I can't be late **again**. If I'm late, I'm gonna get a detention slip and my parents are gonna kill me!", screamed the 12 year old Zoe Orimoto. It was 6:45 a.m. and school would start in less than 10 minutes. 'How am I supposed to get to school on time if it's a 15 minute walk?', I thought to myself. I ran to my closet and grabbed the outfit that I had set up the day before, a purple shirt, white capris, and my pair of purple sneakers. (AN: It's the same pair of sneakers that she used in the Digimon show) Then I raced to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, then fixed my hair by putting it up and tying it with a purple ribbon. I ran down the stairs racing against the clock, grabbed my purple bag with my school materials and ran out of the door but saying goodbye to my parents first, of course.

Takuya's POV:

"Man, where's Zoe at? She's gonna be late for school!", facing Koji. The whole entire gang was in the conversation except for Tommy, who still attended elementary school.

"Don't worry so much Takuya. She's gonna make it. Knowing Zoe, she's probably gonna be here at the last minute. You'll see..."

"Yeah, but if she doesn't come here before the bell rings, she's gonna get a detention slip!"Takuya said replying.

"Takuya, you heard what my brother said. She's gonna be fine. Geez, for just a _friend_, you sure worry about her a lot.", eyeing Takuya. Now the entire gang was glaring at him in a suspicious manner, especially J.P. Takuya began to blush and denied it stammering.

"Yeah right. I don't _like like_ Zoe, I just _like _her. Okay!"He then looked at J.P. noticing that he seemed kind of quiet.

"Sure Takuya. Whatever you say . . . " Koji said. They all headed inside the building because school was starting soon. Koji and Kouichi headed for home-room together, while J.P. went to his own home-room because he was in a different grade than the rest. I stopped for a second, looked back into the road and began to think. . . 'I _do _like Zoe, she just doesn't like me back.' I sighed and ran into the building before Koji and Kouichi noticed that Takuya wasn't behind them.

No One's POV:

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no! I'm not gonna make it! Oh geez, why am I always late for school." She continued to run, thinking of ways of how her teacher would receive her once she enters the room tardy as always. 'She's probably gonna think of something to embarrass me in front of everyone.' he continued to think of that topic but she didn't know that a person was right in front of her and crashed right into him, falling right onto the floor.

"Owww! Hey, watch where you're going." She stopped to see who it was and was surprised to find to find a boy about her age standing right in front of her. She began to blush a magenta color once the boy reached for her hand to help her get up. He also began to blush as well as soon as he noticed the emerald eyes looking at him. He then seemed to change his mood, into a serious one.

"Are you Zoe Orimoto?"

"Yeah, that's me and you are!"

"Oh, forgive my manners. I am Bryan and I have come in the honor of Ophanimon." Zoe's eyes oped in amazement to the name of Ophanimon. She then looked from both sides of her, seeing if anyone was around to see her.

"Ophanimon?"

"Yes, lady Ophanimon. She has asked me to seek you and give you this necklace." He handed her a very beautiful necklace shaped into a purple crescent moon and a red star and they were attached to each other.

"Oh my . . . wow. It's beautiful!"

"Yes, take it. Lady Ophanimon asked me to give it to you personally. She also asked me to tell you that evil has returned and you and the rest of the digi-destined must come back and save us once again. Are you up for the challenge to be warriors once again and come to the rescue?"She looked very shocked at what Bryan at just asked her and nodded to an agreement with him.

"Good. Ophanimon will call you on your cell phones just like before but don't be alarmed and please tell the others of this plan. Any questions before I schold leave and go back to the Digital World?" She began to think very hard of a question that she wanted to be answered right away.

"Ummm . . . one question. Why did she ask you to give the necklace to me and not another digi-destined?" He looked at me in a puzzled manner and then responded.

"I am sorry but I cannot answer the question for I do not know the answer myself."He must have noticed that she seemed kind of disappointed of not knowing the answer because as soon as he saw her expression, he began to reassure her.

". . . but Lady Ophanimon will answer all of your questions as soon as you arrive at the Digital World." He then looked at her in a sly sort of way and began to blush madly.

"I hope we meet again, but before I leave, I think that you might need this is the future. Goodbye for now Warrior of Wind, I am sure that we will meet again." He gave her a little note and waled away until he disappeared into the light. She looked into her hand and found a note that should be handed to her teacher. It read:

'_Please excuse Miss. Zoe Orimoto for her tardiness. _

_She had an important meeting to attend. _

_Signed, _

_A concerned citizen_

After reading the letter out loud, she looked in her other hand, where in its possession was a necklace. A purple moon and red star necklace.

Well, there you have it. Yeah, it's pretty short but you can't expect me to right **that much** right? Well any ways please R&R and remember to keep it down a notch on the flaming . . . please and thank you )


	2. In the Hallway

The Necklace

Hey my home skillet biscuits . . . sorry I haven't updated in a long time its just that I've been really busy . . . you know . . . summer vacation right now so I'm trying to enjoy my 'no school' days at home and at the mall and stuff like that but any who . . . here's my new chapter and I hope that you like it (Ohhh and now you can start to flame me because now I totally think that it's time to hear the bad sides of my story . . . if I have any LOL) so here it is . . . chapter TWO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but if I did, you would all wish you guys were either related to me or were my best friends (because I would be SUPER rich $$$$$!) And would always be asking me for CA$H.

Here are thanks to the following people that reviewed for my story. Tear I couldn't have done this without you LOL! Oh my gosh . . . I can't believe I got 9 reviews on **just** chapter **UNO!** I feel SO SPECIAL! I LOVE YOU ALL . . .

Bigsisterluver16: Thanks for your review. I couldn't have done this without your help! And thanks for editing too.

Dbgztfan2004: Thanks for your review. And don't worry, this is sooooo gonna be a takumi fic!

Megan: Don't worry this time I wont take as long as with this chapter!

Sweet Cari: Thanks and I'll keep going until I'm done with it too!

Princess of the sea: Awwwwww! Thanks for reviewing, and I don't have any errors cause you were wrong (remember I should you _my_ mistakes at your house) LOL

Twighlight13: Don't worry, I will and thanks.

Meika-Chan: Thanks for loving it LOL and no this isn't a B/Z fic its actually a takumi fic, but Bryan is just an obstacle that Zoe and Takuya have to go across oOo and Bryan is very attractive (in Zoe's eyes anyway LOL Takuya, don't let no man take away Zoe!) evil laugh

Sakurafairy: Yeah, I'm totally a HUGE fan of Digimon too! And thanks for liking my story so much, and don't worry, I'll try to update a LOT faster next time . . .

Zoe: Love the name! (Zoe is SOOO my favorite character!) And thanks for loving my story so much! I'll update WAY faster and try to write A LOT more for you guys to read LOL.

**Thanks you guys, you all rock! And this chapter is all dedicated to you for being such great reviewers! You guys rock and I love you guys. **

Chapter Two: In the hallway

I watched as Bryan walked away, disappearing in the fog, while I was still confused and sort of surprised and still holding the two objects in my hands. I then put the note into my pocket and tied the necklace around my neck. I continued to walk, still thinking and not even noticing who I was pushing along the way. My mind was on other things, not even caring what other people said or thought about me while I passed by them. I felt a few water drops dripping onto my arms, which were crossed and onto my chest. It didn't really matter to me, until it began to pour. 'Why does all this happen to _me_! Why am _I_ always the one chosen? I mean, couldn't it have been someone else instead of me! I have enough problems as it is, and to add it all off, there's one more to add sigh I guess my destiny just isn't on my side.' I then sat on the curb of the sidewalk in which I was sitting on, and covered my face with my two hands. My thoughts were still on the topic of the Digital World, until I remembered something. I checked my watch and noticed the time that it was. "7:45, oh no! I'm an hour late! Now I'm in for it . . ." I got up and ran towards school. About five minutes of running, and a few moments to catch my breath, I finally got to school. "Wow, five minutes, that's a new record!" I was about to open the door when I heard the school bell ring. 'Yes, now's my chance to get in, put my things away, and not get in trouble at all. I sneaked inside and walked up to my locker to put my backpack and things away but my locker gave me a bit of trouble. 'Ahhhhh! You stupid locker. Ummmm, 45-9-7 no wait, that's not it . . . 47-11-21, no wait . . . that's not it either. Grrrrr! You stupid locker . . . work already!' I started to bang my locker and everyone began to look at me like I was crazy but I really didn't care at that moment. I finally opened my locker, dumped all my things inside, and shut it. I turned around and found myself face to face with two crimson eyes staring right at me. I began to blush a magenta color and started to back away very slowly. He then looked at me with a concerned look.

"So, this is where our little Zoe is at . . . where have you been. You know how worried I've been!"

"Really?" I began to stare deeply into his eyes while he looked at mine. Then I noticed that he began to blush as well, but tried really hard to hide them. 'Ha ha, he looks sooo cute when he blushes'

"I mean — I thought that something would've happened to you. That's all . . ." My blush then disappeared, showing a very disappointed look.

"Ohhhh . . . we'll nothing happened to me so don't worry about it." I gave him one last look and walked away towards my class, tucking in my 'secret' necklace into my shirt. I then noticed that I still had my clothes still wet. 'I think that I need to change once class is over, can't have wet clothes now can I?' Still holding on to my clothes, takuya then interrupted my thoughts.

"Zoe . . . ughhhh, I didn't mean what I said. I just, you know . . ." he then scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and began to blush again. I giggled very lightly and blushed just as well.

"It's no big deal. I totally understand." I turned around once again and headed towards class but stopped half-way towards class.

"Ummm hey Takuya . . . we need to talk, as in you and the gang, ummm, during lunch k?" I continued my walk towards class, until a hand grabbed my wrist, making me stop right in my tracks. I looked right at the hand that was sort of hurting my hand, and then glared at the owner's hand.

Takuya then noticed that he was sort of squeezing my hand, and let go of it, sighing at the same time.

"Sorry. But why do we need to talk?"

"I can't say right now 'cause it's kind of . . . well, you know." He looked at him straight in the eye, trying to tell him that it was about the topic of the Digital World. He seemed to have also understood because as soon as I looked at him straight in the eyes, he nodded and turned away, seeming kind of disappointed at the fact that the Digital World was coming into our lives again.

"Well Takuya Kanbara, ready to go to class or not!" I told him in a not mad voice, but a playing voice, putting my hands on the sides of my hips as if I was upset. I gave him a big smile and he smiled right back. It sort of seemed as if he had forgotten about the whole moment with the Digital World. He walked to me and grabbed my hands, and holding it tightly within his grasp. I began to blush a bright pink color and it felt as if my whole face was starting to warm up. I also felt Takuya's hand start to warm up as well and I looked up at him. His face was burning red with embarrassment. The awkwardness was then starting to kill us, silence fell and it seemed like the few moments that we were holding hands together felt like an eternity. I then decided to take the akwardness away and spoke up first.

"Ummm, soo Takuya . . . wanna let go and you know . . . get to class before the school bell rings?" He let go of my hand really quickly, and our blushes disappeared, followed by two smiles.

"Ummmmm, yea . . . sure." He scratched the back of his head and gave his 'hundred dollar' smile. "Lets go." We headed towards class together when a hand touched my shoulder which made me turn around, making Takuya turn around as well. It was our teacher who was behind us and she looked very upset, as if she had watched what Takuya and I were doing this entire time.

'Oh shoot. We're sooo busted . . .'

_That's the end of my chapter . . . and sorry again for taking so long to update this chapter but next time I promise that I wont take as long LOL oOo and before I sign off, if you guys give this chapter a review (and I hope that you do . . .) I need you guys to answer a question for me . . ._

_Im thinking of writing another story (of course a TAKUMI!) but I need to know if you want me to write it . . . if I get some 'yes's' to this question, I'll tell you what its gonna be about LOL . . . well, thats my question and I hope I get a lot of reviews for this chapter LUV YA _


	3. Bathroom Spills and Thrills

The Necklace

Holla my little grass stains (don't worry, that's a good thing) Anyways, here's my third chapter . . . I think I kept my promise about updating a lot faster cause I took a week and a few days, not like last time I took TWO WHOLE WEEKS LOL Anywho, thanks for reviewing for chapter two and I hope you like this chapter as well . . . if you guys think I took too long with this chapter, here's my excuse: I was waiting for my little cousin to review but she keeps forgetting and she still hasn't reviewed either but I couldn't wait anymore because I made a promise with you guys so there

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon (man, why do we have to write this anywayz! It makes me feel kind of stupid that I don't own like the most awesome show ever!)

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I feel so special that I got eight reviews for this chapter . . . I thought I would be bad at this stuff but I guess not (ha ha, my mom thinks that I write kind of bad and that me writing is pointless, so there mommy! sticks out tongue

sakurafairy: YAY! You were number ONE! ha ha, I'm sorry about not updating though, but I'm happy that you liked it so much! I think I did a better job this time, but if I didn't you can flame me later (puh-lease don't be mad at me, it makes me so sad when someone's mad at me . . .)

underwater princess05: ha ha I guess I did need you to edit but you edited this one so there sticks out tongue (well actually I did so never mind, I take back my tongue . . ) thanks for liking it I really tried hard on this one and I hope you like this one as well

Twilight: yeah, I think I did keep my promise but if I didn't you can flame me (It would suck if you did though . . .)

Megan: So you say yes, I'm still thinking about that story though, but totally, it's so gonna be a takumi fic, I so think they are so cute together (ew, I sound like a preppy, and I'm not . . . I'm more of a sporty girl) HA HA oOo and your name is the same name as my best friend, and it's spelled the same way too (she keeps on complaining about the fact that most megan's are spelled like 'meghan' or another way)

zoe: so that's a yes, okay, that's two people . . . and I'm so happy that you still love it and all. Yeah, Zoe's my favorite character as well (NO FAIR! I wish I could change my name to Zoe . . . or at least Tori, I LOVE THAT NAME!)

midnightdothack: Yeah I did write a lot of blushing scenes in that chapter . . . hmmm, I wonder if I wrote a lot in this chapter . . . well, I did write a lot of painful scenes for Zoe ha ha, she keeps on getting hurt! And that's another yes to that other story . . . I'm still thinking about it though

Takumi4eva: Well I am crazy, but it's not 'cause I don't want to write about takumi . . . I love takumi and I only write about them and that's that! Ha ha, but I think that you might like takumi more than me (yeah, right, like that could be possible . . .)

Sora and Kari Fan: I'm glad you can't wait but you don't have to anymore because I have the third chapter ready for you . . . And that's four people thinking I should write another story oOo and it's either gonna be about that movie 'The Day After Tomorrow' or just another romance story . . . I just loved that movie, I almost cried at the end, but I'm probably gonna change it a bit, you know, put a bunch more romance and a lot of drama as well. The romance one will probably deal with Zoe going to a new school and she gets into a lot of trouble and stuff but I still can't decide (I know, this one sounds so stupid, but it's actually really awesome, trust me . . .

Chapter Three: Bathroom Spills and Thrills

Right in front of us stood the meanest teacher in the entire school, Ms. Cortez. (Author's Note: You could probably imagine why she was referred to as a 'Ms,' LOL) She had gray hair in which she tied onto a 'perfect' bun, icy blue eyes that scared anyone who was caught in her glares, (Not like Koji's eyes though, his are **WAY** better) and was pretty old as well. She looked at us in a disgusted way and grabbed me by the arm and threw me to the other side of her. Her long nails dug onto my skin and when she let go, it revealed little moon shapes which then turned to a light pink when I began to massage it. I looked up from watching my color-changing arm and found her icy eyes staring right at me. I gasped and backed away very slowly and bumped into Takuya, who was just as frightened as me. (Ha ha, he's a wimp . . . ) We fell back and landed next to the lockers, Takuya hitting his head on the lockers, and I landed on top of him. 'Ha ha, good thing I landed on him or that would have hurt!' I thought. I got up and reached for Takuya's hand to help him up. He gave me a little smile and accepted my hand. (Not like Koji that doesn't like grabbing Zoe's hand, he thinks he's too **MACHO**! ha ha) As soon as Takuya was up, I felt her hand grabbing my arm again. I felt her stupid claws she had as fingernails dig into my skin. 'Does she have to do this, I'm running out of arms, and I'm gonna have to use these later . . .' She let go of me and glared at the both of us before she began to speak to us in an upset monotone.

"So . . . do you think that you can make a fool out of our school with your sick teenager hormones! Well, you are wrong, both of you!"

"But Ms. Cortez, we weren't doing anything–" She cut Takuya off before he could finish his sentence.

"I don't want to hear about it! Now you two, detention after school for an entire week."

"WHAT!" Takuya and I screamed at the same time.

"You heard me, now Takuya march to lunch, Zoe, you go and change out of those wet clothes." We looked at her in an odd way but she screamed once more at us before we could think up of any thoughts.

"What are you standing around for? Get!" We ran to our destinations without saying a word to each other.

I ran to my locker once more and opened it right away (not like last time that I had to bang it open because it wasn't cooperating . . .) I grabbed the pair of clothes that I had in there just in case of an emergency and ran to the girls' locker room. I entered one of the stalls and began to undress myself and change from the wet clothes that I had on. As I was changing my sneakers to a new, fresh pair, I heard the bathroom door open. Four girls came in, Candy and her mutated posse. 'Oh no, when things just couldn't get any better . . .' I acted quick and got on top of the toilet so they wouldn't see that they had company and I decided to listen to their little conversation just for amusement.

"Did you guys hear that Zoe Orimoto got detention with Takuya Kanbara?" said one of the snobby girls. Candy was on the other side of the bathroom putting on some lip gloss while staring into the mirror at her 'precious' face (as so she thought . . .)

"I don't care what Orimoto does, but she knows that she can't have my 'Taki'." I got a bit upset at the fact that she was calling Takuya a nickname. 'Ohhh, the nerve of that little snob thinking that Takuya is his when he's mine! Wait . . . did I just say that? No, it's just the stress, that's all.' I then suddenly felt myself slipping off the door handle that I was holding onto for support. The door opened up and out I came landing on the floor, arm first. 'Awwww, that's gonna hurt tomorrow . . .' I then remembered that Candy and her crew were still in the bathroom and probably right in front of me. I looked up to see if my thoughts were true and I found them right in front of me, laughing.

"Well, look who dropped into our conversation, it's _Orisnoto_!" As soon as I heard my 'new' nickname, I got up from my position and faced the four girls.

"It's not _Orisnoto_, it's Zoe! Get it straight, you little fungus-containing losers!" They made fun of me some more and I began to turn red with embarrassment. The laughing soon began to stop and Candy walked closer to me, very serious at the moment.

"Whatever . . . All I care is that you stay away from my little _Taki_."

"He's not yours, he's nobodys!" She began to smirk and then decided to leave the conversation where it was.

Giggling "Sure, whatever you say _Zoe_. Anyways, where did you get that cute necklace from? Your **boyfriend** perhaps?" I then looked at my necklace, which was beginning to glow. I gasped and ran out of the door without answering Candy's stupid question. I kept looking at my necklace, which was glowing very brightly now, and I knew the reason why. We were running out of time and the portal to the digital World was gonna come out pretty soon. That meant that we had to do everything two times faster. As I was looking at my necklace, I bumped right into another person. I fell right on top of him and he was underneath me. I opened my eyes to see who that person was, and it was Takuya. I got up really quickly and reached for Takuya's hand once again. He grabbed it and got himself right up. When he was up, he began to stare at the glowing object that was wrapped around my neck.

"Okay, should I get freaked out that your **neck** is glowing!" I looked down to my neck and noticed that the necklace was glowing even more. I gasped and grabbed Takuya's hand and we were gonna run to the cafeteria but a voice soon caught my attention. I turned around and I saw Candy turning red with anger. She began to walk straight past me but stopped just a few centimeters away, pushing me away.

"I told you not to hang around with _Taki_ and you still do. You know he's _mine _and not _yours_. Just look at yourself . . . no guy wants you." I then suddenly froze and had nothing to say. 'It's true, I'm not good enough for any guy.' But then I heard from behind that someone was starting to talk, I completely forgot that Takuya was right behind me.

"That's not true! For one, I'm not your boyfriend, and I wouldn't be caught dead being it anyways. And two, it's not that Zoe isn't good enough for any guy, just that every single guy just doesn't want to ask the _prettiest_ girl in the school." As soon as I heard the word 'prettiest' I looked up and saw that Candy was beginning to have watery eyes. I then began to smile and decided to say something of my own, but my hand was grabbed by someone and was being dragged away.

"Hey . . . I was about to say something!" Takuya then began to laugh.

"Don't worry I said it all."

"Ummm, do you think I'm really pretty? He then began to turn a bit red and didn't seem to want to answer. 'Okay, but I still got a reaction from him so that's good news I guess.' I soon remembered the reason why I was walking in the first place. My necklace began to glow and I needed to tell the others.

"Come on Takuya, we gotta go." He gave me a puzzled look.

"Where?"

"To the others. We're running out of time . . . But first, one quick stop." I ran to my locker and stuffed my wet clothes and shut it tight. I grabbed his arm and we went straight to where the others would be. As soon as we got to the cafeteria and I slammed the door to the cafeteria wide open, and began to look for the three other digi-destined. I finally found them sitting in a table and eating. (Ha ha, well duh, they're in a cafeteria!) I ran towards the table, Takuya still holding on to my hand, and stopped as soon as I saw them staring at me and Takuya holding hands. We looked at each other, then down at our hands, and let go very quickly. I began to blush a light pink color, while I heard Takuya sigh to himself very quietly. I sat down next to Kouichi, Koji sitting right beside him, while J.P. sat across from me and Takuya sat right next J.P. They all were smirking at us, including J.P. Ever since we came back from the Digital World, he decided to stop flirting with me and moved on with life. 'Thank God too . . . J.P. is kind of annoying when it comes to those kind of details.' I thought to myself. I ignored the sudden gossip that was revolving around the three boys and began my little story.

"You guys, we're in big trouble right now!" They all stopped eating and had all their eyes facing me, wondering where this conversation would get to.

"We have to go back to the Digital World, they need us again . . ." Koji and Kouichi both looked at each other and J.P. had his eyes wide open with amazement. Koji then decided to break the sudden awkward silence that had bestowed upon them.

"Ummm Zoe? Why is that necklace glowing?" I untied the necklace off my neck and placed it on the table.

"This necklace . . . it's the entire reason why we have to go back to the Digital World." Kouichi decided to ask me a question as well.

"Okay . . . sure. But why do you have it? I mean how did you get it?" I sighed and told the team my entire story from when I woke up to when I reached school. It took me about five non-stop minutes before I finally explained them my _interesting_ morning. J.P. cleared his throat and began to ask me a few questions.

"Umm sooo how do you think that necklace works?" I grabbed it with my two hands and stared at it for a couple of moments before answering him.

"I have no idea J.P. But what I do know is that we gotta get to the portal to get to the Digital World."

"But what about Tommy? He's at another school. What are we gonna do about him?" I faced Takuya as he asked me that question. I looked once more at my necklace and tied it back on my neck.

"Would you guys believe that _I _have a plan." I waved my hand telling them to get closer so people wouldn't be able to hear their confidential conversation.

"We're gonna have to escape. During this period, at exactly 12 o'clock, we're gonna ask our teacher if we can go to the bathroom. We'll meet up there and get out of here. We'll get to Tommy's school and grab him while nobody's looking. Then we'll get to the portal. Is there any questions?" I looked up and everyone nodded. The bell soon rang and we all headed towards our next class. I soon was walking to our class when a hand touched my shoulder. I turned to face Takuya right behind me who seemed a bit concerned.

"Z, do you think this plan will work? I mean what if we get caught?" I looked up at him and then thought for a second.

"Don't worry Takuya. It'll work." I smiled and kept on walking before I was officially late to class. I stopped right before I entered the class and began to think.'Yeah, I hope this works. I hope I don't let the Digital World down . . .' I quickly brushed away my thoughts and walked to my desk . . . waiting for 12 o'clock to strike.

_There you go . . . yay! I can't wait until I write the next chapter. It's gonna be about the escape and probably how they get to the portal and stuff. Uh oh, better start on it! Anyways R&R, it's awesome to see what you think of my chapters . . . I'm always jumping up and down every time I'm reading one Ha Ha_


End file.
